


Getting Caught

by midnightmedeax



Series: Siren Drabbles [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: (Like really tiny because it pains me to think about it), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Worlds tinest brief mention of Amy's death, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon: "Keiren and Simon get caught in the middle of *cough* sex *cough* by Keirens parents. Thanks :D"</p><p>After getting repeatedly interrupted, Keiren and Simon think they finally have a moment to themselves. But they were wrong. Now they have to sit through a painfully awkward conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

Every time Keiren and Simon kept trying to find a moment alone, people kept popping up everywhere. They finally got some time in the bungalow, Phil turned up to place flowers in Amy's room. No one was home at Keiren's house, Jem came back from her new boyfriend's. Simon finally got Keiren alone his room after Keiren got back from the cemetery, Steve and Sue shouted them down for dinner.

A week after the last incident, Simon and Keiren were in the living room of Keiren's house watching Grease on the television. Jem was upstairs in her room, doing god knows what and both Steve and Sue were out at the supermarket.

"A'right, lovebirds. I'm going out!" Jem said as she entered the living room to grab her jacket. "Don't have too much fun, you don't know what time Mam and Dad'll be back." She winked as she walked out the door.

Keiren sighed at his little (well, she was more like big now) sister, pushing his head further into Simon's neck. Simon trailed his hand up and down's Keiren's outer thigh, edging closer to the growing bulge beneath his jeans each time.

"Simon!" Keiren hissed, sitting up on his boyfriend's lap. "You heard Jem, my parents could be back any minute."

Simon ignored Keiren's protests, starting to press kisses on the younger man's pale throat. Keiren threw his head back and groaned, arousal starting to cloud his judgement. The Irishman smirked against Keiren's neck, grabbing his hips and turning him so Keiren was straddling his lap. Their lips pressed together in desperation and passion and Keiren moaned into Simon's mouth.

Simon's hands quickly went to the bottom of Keiren's jumper (which was actually his) and pulled back to lift swiftly over the other man's head before locking their lips together again. Keiren rocked his hips against Simon's, both men groaning. Simon's hands explored Keiren's back, fingers slipping under the waistband of his jeans.

Soon all clothes had been removed and Simon was laid flat on his back on the sofa, one of Keiren's hands propping himself up and the other running down his boyfriend's side. He lowered his head, pressing kisses down Simon's chest until he reached the hardening member.

"Cac, Keiren" Simon groaned, his accent thick, as Keiren took the tip of cock into his mouth, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He ran his tongue down the underside before taking as much as he could into his mouth.

"Fuck, cac, deabhal dia" Simon swore, breathlessly, as Keiren licked and sucked up and down the length, his hands tightening in Keiren's hair. "I need you, Keiren. I need you..."

Keiren pulled off with a wet pop and brought his lips up to Simon's, taking him in a wet and filthy kiss as he lowered himself down onto his cock. They gasped into each other's mouths, Keiren moving up and down.

"You're beautiful." Simon whispered, running his hands through Keiren's sandy hair. Keiren pressed a chaste kiss to his pale lips.

"I love you."

"I love yo-"

"Keiren?! Simon?!" Sue's voice came from the doorway where she and Steve were standing and the two boys froze, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Mam! Dad! You're back!" Keiren exclaimed, turning around to look at his parents. They raised their eyebrows at the pair and Keiren quickly turned back around, pulling off Simon and throwing a blanket over themselves.

"We'll... We'll be in the kitchen." Sue said, escaping into the mentioned room, Steve hot on her heels.

"Oh my god, this is the worst thing ever." Keiren grumbled into Simon's chest. Simon laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's forehead. "Stop laughing! I didn't want to do this in the first place."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just... With our luck recently, did you really think we wouldn't get interrupted?" Simon asked, sarcastically, and Keiren let out a bark of laughter. Simon brought his hands to the sides of his head and lifted it up, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Get dressed and we'll escape to the bungalow."

Keiren nodded and they both stood, pulling on their clothes haphazardly. They were about to leave the house when they heard footsteps and Sue clear her throat from behind them.

"Could you both sit down? Me and Steve would like to talk to you."

Keiren and Simon shared a look and sat back down on the sofa, more space than needed in between them. When Steve came in, Sue started to talk.

"We know you're technically 23, Keiren, and even then you're still 18 but we just want to make sure you are being safe." Sue said. Keiren internally groaned, she wanted to have the safe talk now? What happened to having the conversation six/seven years ago?

"Mam, I know you mean well, but I'm embarrassed enough as it is." Keiren cringed, trying to go against the instinct to flee the house straight away. "We can't get ill or anything, we don't feel pain and this conversation is definitely years too late."

Steve gaped for a moment. "Well... What your mother is trying to say is... We accept you and Simon but we want to make sure you're okay in this relationship."

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt your son." Simon spoke up in front of Keiren's parents for the first time. "I know what he's been through and I won't do anything." He took Keiren's hand in his. "I love him."

"Right... Now that's settled. You can go." Steve finished. The two boys wasted no time in rushing out of the door as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This would've been up last night... If my computer didn't lose what I wrote! Again.  
> Anyway, this prompt amused me so much. And I had way to much fun writing it.  
> -Kat x


End file.
